


Catching Up

by pegasus_fics



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_fics/pseuds/pegasus_fics
Summary: At times it felt so surreal that it sent her head spinning.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while and my first Stargate fic in 10 years. Oops! But I've been rewatching SG-1 from the very beginning recently, so I'm hoping I'm not too OOC.
> 
> This is an episode insert+tag to season 10's '200' and personally what I consider my headcanon. :)
> 
> Not betaed.

As they all filed out of the room, Sam felt her heart rate increase again. It was a wonder that she had managed to keep her expression neutral in the last 10 minutes when all she wanted was to grin like an idiot and launch herself into Jack's arms. Making an excuse of turning off a non-existent running simulation in her lab, she turned in the opposite direction of the locker rooms, knowing he would eventually follow. Feeling giddy, she opened the door to her lab and waited, tapping the keyboard idly just in case someone else actually dropped by. 

"Hey." A voice sounded from the doorway and Sam bit her lip but it was futile as the corners of her mouth lifted up on their own accord. She looked up as she heard the telltale click of the door being shut and there he was in all his glory, his hands tucked into his dress blues pants. They haven't seen each other in almost 4 weeks so her eyes took him in completely, from the messy strands of grey hair and his beloved features, over the two stars on his shoulders and long legs. During her casual perusal of his form, Jack rounded her table until they stood about two feet apart. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and hooked his fingers into her BDU belt loops, gently pulling her towards him. Sam didn't need much urging as she slipped her arms around his neck, lightly capturing his lips with hers. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss until they ran out of breath.

"Hi." She smiled up at him, a little dazed, revelling in his closeness. "I didn't know you were coming." He gave her a lopsided grin and squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Good one?"

"Mmm, the best." Closing her eyes, she gently nuzzled his nose, feeling his hands tightening around her waist. He kissed her then, hot, wet and passionate which made her go weak in the knees every time. "I missed you." She breathed out as they separated, laying her head on his chest, feeling his racing heart. This was not the time nor the place for anything heated and they had previously agreed to keep any PDA off base, so the fact that they were doing this here in her lab at all was a testament of how much they had missed each other.

"Missed you too." He murmured into her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. They both knew what they were going into once she had transferred out of his chain of command. They knew the long distance wouldn't be easy for their budding relationship but they made it work with frequent calls and stolen weekends either in DC or Nevada, and once she had transferred back to SGC, Colorado. 

"How long can you stay?"

"I racked up some leave and as I was gonna visit next week anyway, I decided to connect the two and stay here for a week." Sam's mouth fell open in surprise and then she beamed at him.

"Yeah?" Sam ran her hand over his shoulder, her fingers gently tracing his Major General stars, drifting down his chest to trace over his Air Force badges and ribbons. Despite the distance their service put between them, she was so very proud of his accomplishments. Not to mention she found him to be very hot in his dress blues. He knew it as well, ever since that time he had come back from work and she had been already waiting for him at his DC apartment. Seeing him in his uniform she couldn't help herself and had jumped him the moment he had closed the front door behind him. They had ended up having sex against it with her completely naked and him only with his pants loosened. 

"Mmmm." She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and found Jack watching her, his eyes darkening. Her train of thought must have shown on her face as his grin widened and his hands trailed gently from her waist over the curve of her backside. "We have to catch up." He squeezed her buttocks lightly and pressed her tighter against his own body, leaving no doubt as to what sort of catching up was on his mind. Remembering where they were, she shimmied away from beneath his hands and gave him a saucy smile.

"And we will. But first we have a mission, General." She walked to the door, swaying her hips in a gentle curve, knowing his eyes would be drawn to her backside. Turning to look at him over her shoulder, she gave him a wink and left for the locker rooms.

**************

The party was in full swing at P2C-106, everyone was having a great time chatting, dancing and sampling the buffet that's been provided for the occasion. Most of the SG teams were present and everyone was having a great time. Sam sat alone by the campfire, taking in everything around her with a grin. Mitchell was talking to Daniel and Teal'c, gesticulating wildly around him as he explained who knew what. He was well on his way to drunk but her attention was drawn to Daniel by the giggle he made in response. Oh yes, everyone knew the archeologist was a bit of a lightweight but in many ways it made him more endearing. 

A paper plate with chocolate cake and a plastic fork suddenly floated into her view and she took it gratefully. She had been eyeing the cake all night - she decided that Jack was a bad influence. The man in question sat down next to her with his own plate and gave her a grin.

"Thank you, sir." Appearances still had to be kept and while this was a party, they were on a different planet and technically working. 

"You're welcome. Looks like Spacemonkey is having a good time." He waved his fork over to Daniel, who was bent over laughing at something Teal'c had said. The large Jaffa simply smiled at his friend's antics. Sam chuckled and popped a piece of cake into her mouth, nearly moaning at the rich chocolate taste. They ate their cake in silence; they had never needed to fill it with small talk and she marvelled at their uncanny ability to communicate with one look. Few minutes passed and she finished her cake, looking over at Jack in concern as he hadn't finished his yet. Instead he was staring off into space with a serious expression. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"I just...why didn't we think of that?" Her eyebrows rose in confusion at his serious tone, his brow wrinkled when their eyes locked.

"Think of what?"

"Having Thor officiate." Jack said in a low voice, careful about people overhearing. She couldn't help it. His train of thought and serious expression were hilarious to her for some reason and she started giggling which eventually blossomed into a full belly laugh. He looked incredulous but knew that she wasn't laughing at him per se. His expression shifted and he looked at her with so much affection that were anyone looking at them, they'd knew exactly what they were to each other. Once her giggles died out, she smiled at him widely.

"I don't think it would be quite legal. Besides, he did send us his best wishes." Her hand found her dog tags discreetly, fingering her engagement and wedding rings through the fabric of her shirt. His eyes softened as he watched her do it, his own hand passing over his chest where she knew an identical band hung from his dog tags. It's not that they were ashamed of their relationship but they wanted to avoid questions and speculations. So they wore their rings proudly when they were off duty and in the meantime their wedding bands were safely tucked next to their dog tags.

"There's that." Jack gave her a lopsided grin. "It was a good day." 

And it really had been. The ceremony had been small with only their closest friends present; Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, Mark and his family. Smiling, she pressed her thigh to his discreetly. Sometimes when she was alone at home, staring at her adorned ring finger, she could scarcely believe that they had made it. Despite everything working against them since the beginning - Air Force, their fear, separation, deaths, other people - she was now married to Jack O'Neill, her former commanding officer. At times it felt so surreal that it sent her head spinning. But, looking now at his smiling, fire-lit profile, she would have done it all over again.


End file.
